


Risky Business

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Risky Business

“Cuphead! E-elder Kettle is in the other room!” Mugman whispered sharply as his brother pawed at him. He looked around nervously as Cuphead groped his ass, but he didn’t reject the touch.

“Relax, Mugsy~ He’s listening to the radio, you know he gets glued to Crab Calloway. He won’t know~” He continued groping his brother, nuzzling into his neck. Mugman made a small noise of disapproval.

“...Fine… as long as you promise to keep quiet-!”

“Oh, I’ll be quiet, alright.” Cuphead teased, one hand on his brother’s behind the the other on his head, running his thumb along Mugman’s handle and gently pulling him closer. Mugman squeaked as his straw was grabbed.

“I don’t think you have to worry about me keeping shut, Mugs~” He bit his brother’s bottom lip in the way he knew he loved, and he was rewarded with a tiny moan. He kissed him softly, trying to get him to make more of those sweet sounds. He could tell that Mugman was holding back though, he was usually more vocal when they kissed like that.

“C’mon, Mugsy~” Cuphead whispered. “You can at least make a little noise, huh?”  
Mugman shook his head defiantly, which Cuphead interpreted as a challenge.

“That’s alright,” he drawled. “I think I can get some out of you.” Tugging at Mugman’s shirt and pulling it off over his head. Mugman stifled a groan as Cuphead kissed down his torso, and he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth. Cuphead was teasing him on purpose, well, he wouldn’t let it show how well it was working. Cuphead kissed down to his brother’s waistband, hooking his fingers underneath. He gave Mugman a little nod, and the blue boy lifted his hips up so his bottoms could be pulled down. Cuphead threw them on the floor along with his own before laying down on Mugman, the warmth of their skin touching made both boys sigh.

“..Um..” Mugman murmured, “Are we gonna..?” He blushed, looking at the door. It was locked, but he was still nervous. Cuphead shrugged.

“Maybe. Why, you wanna~?” He gave his brother a cheeky smile. Mugman bristled.

“Y-yes..”

Cuphead gave him a kiss on the cheek before reaching into a drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a small jar of vaseline. He shakily unscrewed the top, his and his brother’s erections bobbing in anticipation.

Thoroughly slicked up, Cuphead knelt on the bed, Mugman laid out in front of him, legs spread and rock hard. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“How do you wanna do it…?” Mugman asked, voice low. Cuphead thumped down on his back next to Mugman.

“You on top~?”

Mugman could hear the grin in his voice. He rolled his eyes and put his legs on either side of his brother, a bit miffed at the cocky smirk the red boy wore, relaxing with his hands behind his head. He gently lowered himself onto his brother, gasping as Cuphead’s small length prodded past his hole. Small, but big enough for Mugman. Now it was his turn to smirk as Cuphead’s cool facade dropped as he breathed out a low moan.

Cuphead’s hands left the back of his head and found his brother’s ass, grabbing it and spreading it as he thrusted, Mugman bouncing to meet him.

“You better be quiet, Cuppy~” Mugman teased, ceasing his bouncing and started grinding down on the member inside him. A high-pitched moan escaped past Cuphead’s lips, and he made a sour face when Mugman giggled at him.

Mugman leaned slightly forward and put his hands on Cuphead’s chest, grinding back on him.

“Oh, fuck, Mugman..” Cuphead breathed out. “You keep going like that, and I don’t have much longer-!”

Mugman wrapped his hand around his own member and quickly stroked it, cumming with a squeal on Cuphead’s face. Cuphead didn’t have time to be angry about the mess however, and he made a similar noise when Mugman contracted around him, cumming deep inside his brother.

The boys sighed heavily and rolled off of each other. They were panting and tired, and they almost fell asleep before they were startled awake.

“Oh, boys! My program is over!”

They looked at one another and quickly scrambled to clean up.


End file.
